


я вырву все твои зубы

by marshall_line



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>и свои обязательно тоже</p>
            </blockquote>





	я вырву все твои зубы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).



это та война, которую никто не хотел, но она всё равно не заканчивалась. места человеческим эмоциям здесь не было.

только тупая боль и—

(совсем не сердечная)

ты быстрее утонешь в океане крови, чем умрёшь собственной смертью. или тебя съедят, но это — это не смерть.

ханджи ничего не боялась: ни титанов, ни смерти, ни жизни. она смотрела на мир своими глазами и видела то, что хотела—

интерес.

зачем уничтожать, когда можно изучить.

в этом был весь её смысл.

 

`

 

— вы когда-нибудь любили? — спросила петра.

и такой простой вопрос — он выбивает из колеи, потому что.

было ли для этого место?

а когда?

— я не умею, — ответила ханджи. вся её любовь — это титаны. были, есть и будут, разве нет? а если.

(всегда можно попробовать)

(и кто мне с этим поможет)

(если вы только захотите, то)

у ханджи глаза горели костром мёртвых солдат.

у петры там было только солнце.

и ханджи не понимала, как она могла с этим жить и как с ней жили другие.

 

`

 

— я вырву все твои зубы, чтобы ты ничего не смогла сказать о любви.

— я не скажу, если вы об этом попросите, — пообещала петра.

мир стремительно разваливался, а у ханджи болели глаза.

они болели от страха, от этой невозможной человеческой доброты, такой неуместной и всё-таки немного нужной. ей.

петра улыбалась.

вот это — это была смерть.

 

`

 

а потом петру размазали по дереву.

как манную кашу ложкой по лицу ребёнка. 

ханджи не любила манную кашу.

и всё это она, кажется, тоже не очень-то и.

— а она всё-таки сдержала обещание, — сказала ханджи вслух.

у ханджи не болели ни сердце, ни глаза. больше ничего не могло болеть.

 

`

 

ханджи умирала множество раз, пока не поняла, что у неё нет жизни, к которой стоило бы вернуться.

и в этом, к сожалению, не было для неё никакого смысла.


End file.
